Surprise Surprise
by duckface
Summary: One Shot. Sometimes your friends intentions are for the best. Sure the day starts off weird, but it's a promise that it'll end perfect.


Note: This story was based off a dream :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 :]

* * *

_A moment to take your breath away._

My friends and I were at a shrine today. We sat there just lounging around. The shrine was huge, and a straight line. You could walk from one end to the other. The gates were red, as so all the poles that held the place together. There were concrete ledges, in which I was lying across leaning against a red pole. Little did I know, my friends were up to something…

"Tifa, can I do your hair?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh, sures?" I loved the feeling of someone playing with my hair it was so…relaxing.

Yuffie got up and started braiding my hair. It felt like a French braid. I sighed and stared at the ceiling of the shrine. It was so peaceful here; maybe I should visit by myself sometime.

"Tifa, can I put makeup on you?" Aerith asked.

"… um, don't make me look like a clown, please." I decided to go with it, I enjoyed the feeling of being pampered.

Aerith pulled out a traveling makeup sets and started to apply eyeshadows to my eye. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. I was honestly at peace.

"…and DONE!" Aerith put away her brushes and pulled out a mirror.

"What you think?" Yuffie asked.

I stared at myself. I felt pretty, my hair was perfect, my makeup was flawless. I smiled.

"Perfect," I replied.

"Now go wear this!" Yuffie handed me a white tank, with sequence designing at the scoop of the shirt, and black shorts. I stared at her.

"…Why?"

"You'll thank us for it later, promise!" She then shooed me behind a bush and made me change.

I came out and sighed. Yuffie threw a gray cardigan at me to wear and boots. I pulled them on and continued to bother them why.

"There's gonna be a get together in about 10 minutes," Aerith said

"But it's getting dark!" I said.

True, the sun was starting to set and the sky was a bright orangey colour.

"Remember, you'll thank us later." Yuffie smiled. Me? Oh I was still confused as ever.

The party started arriving slowly more and more friends showed up. I wasn't quite sure what the get together was about, I continue to sit on the ledge and lay against the red pole.

"Yuffie, why are we having a get together?"I questioned her.

"Don't worry so much about it! All you need to do is look pretty!" She smiled wide.

I grinned a bit too. I did feel very pretty; I just hope I looked the part. Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle breaking broke my thoughts. I looked around. Suddenly I saw a tall muscular man get off his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and flip his hair, running a hand through his blonde hair. Suddenly, I was nervous. I looked at Yuffie who winked at me and mouthed "you're welcome" I looked back at the blonde boy. He was fist pumping with another guy, when he looked up and suddenly stopped. I swear he was looking at me. But I wasn't quite too sure. But I did want my guts told me to… I ran.

Yep, I ran as far as my boots would take me, before my heels started to kill. I ran for a good five minutes and stopped. I took the braid out of my hair and let my hair fall down. I put the hairtie around my wrist and started to walk. Once again, I heard a motorcycle. I turned around and saw the motorcycle drive pass me and stop in front. I stood there and watched him take off his helmet.

"You really shouldn't run off like that… or change your hair so quick," Blonde boy smiled.

"Maybe a name would help?" I smiled back.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife. And you are, beautiful?"

"Tifa Lockhart." His voice, and smooth words sooth my nerves.

"What a name. Mind telling me why you ran away?"

"Uh…well…" I fumbled with my words.

He just chucked and walked towards me. He slung his arm around my shoulder and together we walked back to the shrine. Everyone was gone. I was shocked and kinda just stared at the emptiness. Cloud just laughed.

"Well this gives us time to get to know each other doesn't it?"

"Sure seems like it," I looked at him.

His eyes were shining and we started walking down the straight path of the shrine.

"So what brings you here?" Cloud asked.

"Well, my friends and I were here hanging out. Suddenly they started pampering me and throwing a get together which…disappeared, and now I'm here with you. What about you?"

"Well, I got a call saying there was a surprise for me today…" He trailed off.

*CHOCOBO THEME SONG*

"Uh… what's that?" Cloud asked. I laughed.

"My phone." I held back a giggle.

I pulled out my phone and read my text message.

'Surprise Surprise, gonna thx us yet ;)?'

I laughed, so did Cloud. I took his hand as we walked down the shrine together talking and giggling. It was like walking down an aisle. Surprise surprise indeed, thanks.

* * *

My first one shot 3

Please review, didja like :D ?

...oh & uh... the chocobo theme song is my ringtone ;D


End file.
